New Halloween Candy
by Darkflowerofheaven
Summary: The Halloween trio: Lock,Shock,and Barrel went somewhere new to trick or treat and came back with some new candy and they play a nice little game with it  lockxshock a little bit of barrelxshock,not much though ugh,this is a horrible summary just read it
1. Chapter 1

**:ok this is probably going to be the only ever story I will ever write,unless I get good reviews or something.I hope this is good I don't know if it will be though so..yeah…I don't own any of the characters the characters are from the movie Nightmare Before Christmas, its seven years into Halloween town by the way. PLEASE REVIEW!:**

It was Halloween again in Halloween Town and this year the trio of three know as _Boogie's Boys_ (even though one is a girl) went to Japan for trick or treating and came back with some very akward candy "I didn't know there was new candy this year" Barrel said in awe of the new candy bar he was holding, Introducing the shortest and most likey the youngest of the three was in his original blue skeleton outfit however his hair had gotten a little longer and darker, he had slightly gotten taller but still not taller then the other 2. His skin has also gotten paler then usual.

"We went somewhere new to trick and treat so you shouldn't be surprised if there's new candy" lock told him looking at some kind of ball wrapped in tin foil. Lock the oldest of the three was in his dark red sweater and long pants. He has gotten taller and darker skin and his hair has gotten longer and has gotten darker while his other feature, his tail, has gotten thicker and longer.

"Well who cares if there's new candy! At least we got some, and I was getting tired of getting the same candy anyway and isn't it trick OR treat?" Shock said rather annoyed by how Barrel was admiring his candy bar still. Shock the only girl of the group has changed the most. She was wearing a dark purple dress that went down to her knees while she wore black boots that was only about 3 inches away from her dress. She had a tall and pointy purple witch hat to go along with her outfit. Her skin has turned a slightly darker green while her hair has gotten thicker and long enough to go down to her hips, also her nose has shortened.

Lock chuckled and glanced over at shock "We trick people and we get treats so I don't think it should matter if theres an AND or an OR, inbetween it" shock chuckled and nodded "good point," she looked down in her bag and started going through it, looking over tons of candy bars, lollipops, and other pieces of candy, she sees a bright pink box and grabs it. "a box? Hey you two get anything similar to this?" Shock asked the two getting their attention as she held up a bright pink box with about four or five sticks on it that was about all the way covered with pink while the end was a light cream color, while the box was labeled POCKY. Lock raised an eyebrow at the box and rolled his eyes "you got a box like that too? Yeah I got something like it" he reached into his bag and pulled out a box almost completely alike however his was bright red with four or five sticks that was dark brown with tan ends. It was also labeled POCKY. Barrel looked over at the two boxes and took out another box that was exactly like Locks. "I think I know this, its um….uh…OH! Its poke-e" Barrel smiled while lock smacked him upside the head with the box. "you idiot its pock-e!". Shock blinked multiple times and stood up with her hands on her hips and looked down at lock.

"How do YOU know?" she asked him with a curious look but slightly annoyed by the fact they had a slight idea of what this candy was. Lock smirked and got up and got right in Shocks face, only inches away from hers. This made Shock blush slightly trying to keep her stern curious look. "I just do,ok?" he said softly,making Shock tense up. Barrel looked at the two and pointed at them "so you two gonna do something and make me leave or you two going to maybe sit down?" Lock shot him a glare and shrugged and sat back down. Shock shook her head ridding her face of the blush she had moments ago and plopped herself back on the floor mumbling, "you know..I know a game we can play, it involves this candy" Lock announced making shock look over at his direction. "really? Tell me!" Barrel begged having a lollipop in his hand. Lock chuckled and looked over at shock. "I could tell you however I dunno if shock will allow me to explain" Shock narrowed her eyes at lock and just sighed while popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth

"whatever, just explain.." Lock smiled and picked up the box of pocky " you get one stick of this stuff" he said as he opened the box and took a stick out. "and it requires two people, one person on each end, one person to the side yells pocky, the two people eat as the stick gets smaller,and smaller, keep going and the two peoples lips will touch, whoever breaks apart first,loses, do you get it?" lock finished by sticking the stick in his mouth and eating it. Barrel eyes were wide and looked down at his pocky and glanced over at shock and lock. "y-you mean, it's a kissing game?". shock rolled her eyes and threw a wadded up candy wrapper at him "well duh!" lock looked over at shock and smiled "wanna play,shock?" Shocks head whipped around to look at him and she just stared at him. "w-what did you say?" lock smiled even wider and crawled over to shock and pointed at her "do-you-want-to-play-with-me?" he asked poking her with each word said. Shock blushed at the thought of kissing him "NO WAY! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Lock shrugged and looks over at Barrel and grins evilly "its either me or Barrel"

"Wait,what?" Barrel asked oblivious to the conversation between the two. This made Shock blush even more "Y-YOU DEVIL! DEMON!" she turned around. Lock went up to her ear "That's what I am" he whispered softly, his breath brushing against her ear making her shiver. Shock thought about this :ok so its Barrel or Lock…Barrel…I don't know….Lock?…I wouldn't mi- wait…WHAT?: She turned around and sighed "Fine..I'll play with you"

"Wait whats going on?" Barrel asked still wondering what was going on. Lock casually took a stick of pocky and smiled "lets play then"

**:Ok there is the first part of it…I think this will be 2 chapters long in the max maybe more I don't know. I hope you liked the beginning I will update when I get the time. And again please review this story.:**


	2. Chapter 2

**:****ok this is part 2..or chapter 2 whatever of this I hope its ok, I own NOTHING well the story yes the characters no…I confuse myself. BTW lock is talking funny at the beginning because of the pocky in his mouth so yeah. PLEASE R/R**

"You sure you know how to do this?" shock asked as lock put the pocky in his mouth with the bare biscuit end towards her. Lock rolled his eyes and nodded "ywes I do now come on and pwray." Shock gulped as she put her mouth on the other end gently while closing her eyes, _:its going to be ok..its not like he's going to eat you shock, why are you afraid?: _

Lock kept his eyes open as he looked at shock at the other end, she was blushing slightly and also trembling. _:she scared? You have got to kidding me! Why would she be scared of kissing? I admit I'm nervous but…wait, Why am I nervous?: _Lock started to slightly turn red as he looked toward Barrel and nodded slightly. Barrel nodded back "POCKY!"

Shock started to bite the pocky slowly hesitating slightly _:why me, why me, WHY ME? Im nervous for some reason, and this is going to be my first kiss!: _She kept thinking of how scared and nervous she is and trying to find the reason as she kept biting _very_ slowly.

Lock shut his eyes as he started to bite down the pocky trying to go at a gentle pace. As lock went further down the pocky he felt his face heat up even more _:OK! THIS IS MADNESS! Why am I nervous? Why am I somewhat happy im going to kiss shock? WHY IS THIS POCKY SO DANG LONG FOR SOME REASON?: _He slowly opened one of his eyes to see shock going even slower then him, her face was beat red that was slightly a tinted green color because of her skin. He decided it would better to end this quickly for shock, he hated to see her so scared, he started to pick up his pace on the biting.

_:god I need a reason, What reason is there for me to be nervous? This is my first, that could be my reason, but it cant be! I havent been this nervous since the time jack almost punished us for putting a cockroach in the mayors hat! I need this to be over now so I can figure this out!: _Shock clutched her fists and started to go at a much quicker pace.

"KISS ALREADY!" Barrel yelled scaring the two as they bit even closer and closer. As lock and shock finally met each other at the middle, touching lips their faces got even brighter and their eyes shot open.

Lock eyes shot open as soon as he felt shocks lips, he felt how warm and soft they were. He closed his eyes and pushed his lips even harder onto hers, Deepening the kiss. _:there's no way I'm breaking away…This feels nice, way better then I would EVER think:_

Shock was taken by surprise when she felt his lips on hers, She noticed how his lips felt somewhat hot and tense. She smiled into the kiss. _:must be because he's a devil, how do you play this game again… I don't remember: _Her eyes went wide when she felt him push his lips more onto hers. It felt good and pushed back, practically melting into kiss. _:so this is kissing huh? I don't want to stop doing this: _She felt him wrap his arms around her and his tail wrap around her leg, pulling her even more to him, she smiled at this and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Barrels eyes shot open watching them "DUDE YOU TWO ARE LIKE THOSES PEOPLE ON TV AT NIGHT! S-SHOULD I LEAVE?" he yelled making them jump and pull apart at the same time, gasping for breath.

Lock and Shock just looked at each other blinking, the loser depended on who broke away first, "uhh…well" shock said blushing wildly still holding onto him, with him still holding onto her. Lock smiled awkwardly and chuckled nervously "uh,um…well…wanna call it a draw?" he asked also blushing.

She nodded quickly and backed away from him, looking down at her feat swaying back and forth "I-I uh..um" She murmured trying to find something to either do or at least try to get every ones mind off what had just happened between the devil and witch. "um..BARREL! D-do you wanna try the pocky game with me?" she blurted out making the devil look at her like she'd gone mad. "W-WITH M-ME?" barrel gasped slightly turning pink.

Lock just stared at her _:she wants to play the game AGAIN? With..BARREL? I know it seems like it would be fair..but. I REALLY don't want her to! Wait….I SHOULDN'T CARE, she's my best friend and she's going to kiss my other best friend. I trust them both! But her kissing barrel is just: _Lock clutched his fists at his thoughts, he was getting angry at the thought of them kissing thinking why would she ever even THINK about kissing him. _:why with BARREL? Wait…I said something about kissing me or…DAMN ME AND MY MOUTH!: _he slapped his forehead as hard as he could making himself fall down.

Shock rushed over to where lock had fallen over. "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?" she asked looking down at him, Lock sat up slowly and shook his head and put his hand to where he had hit himself, he didn't know how strong he was but he left a red mark at where he hit himself. "damn it burns.." he muttered softly catching shocks attention.

"I'll go get my spell book on how to cure burns or at least calm them down" shock said as she ran off to her room.

"what was THAT for?" Barrel asked walking up to lock looking at his forehead. Lock looked up at barrel and shot a glare at him. Barrel tensed up and backed away a little bit "W-What is it?" He asked scared backing up more. Lock just sighed and pointed at him "Do you want to kiss shock?" Barrel blinked at the question and blushed slightly "I-I dunno, we've all been living together for a long time, so it should be normal right? Wait..why do you ask?" Barrel raised an eyebrow while looking down at the devil holding his head.

"I.." Lock sighed and looked up at barrel "I don't want you to kiss her.." he admitted. Barrel eyes widened and his mouth opened but then it slowly turned to a grin. "you like herrrrrrrr don't youuuuuuuuu" Barrel teased. Lock Blushed deeply at the comment "I don't know I just don't want you to kiss her that's all" he hissed as barrel just grinned wider "sureeee your getting jealous, you know I might actually play the game with her" lock shot him a glare even darker then the last one "don't even think about it!" Lock yelled.

"oh trust me, you'll be thanking me when I'm done" barrel chuckled as shock comes back into the room with a big black book. "I found it! Now lets see it should be on page 20-" she got interrupted as barrel kissed her cheek. Her eyes widened and blinked "uhh.." Barrel smiled innocently "I want to play the game with you when your done"

"uh…ok?" shock mumbled as she looked at lock, he was glaring at barrel, barrel was shooting a semi glare back, _:Whats with them? Geez you can almost see lighting coming from between thoses two!:_

Lock clutched his fists, resisting the urge to punch barrel when he kissed her cheek. _:what're you planning:_ Barrel chuckled slightly and looked at shock smiling again _:I'm on your side lock, but I like to trick people too, trust me…you'll thank me later: _

**:WOOT EVIL BARREL! This is gonna be longer then I thought, im enjoying writing this at least, I will update again soon I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was longer so yeah XD (btw I never expected to put a little of barrel shock in this it just came to me)**


	3. Heads up on Chapter 3 and to come

**Hi there! I'm just writing this to tell you that the new chapter of this story will be up I think within the next couple of days however I want to explain what some things will go on**

**1. Lock getting jealous**

**2. Barrelbeing awesome**

**3. Shock being more confused then usual**

**4. Very akward spell casting (examples of what im using for spells: **chuyển đổi, chuyển đổi, chuyển đổi tôi với khóa trước khi tôi cau mày,

**I am Vietnamese well quarter half so yeah. that's what one of the spells will be in the story.**

**eating pocky and kissing.**

**Also thank you for the reviews I'm really glad you like it so far! ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 3

**:Very..hard..to…write…while..listening..to…RAVE! O.O…ok! Thank you guys for waiting so long! I will now give you chapter 3,some of the spells are not what I typed them out to be but eh what you gonna do? Languages used will be: Vietnamese, French, and of course English. AND GUESS WHAT! I DON'T OWN THESES PEOPLE! Please R/R:**

Shock sighed and began to flip through the pages of her book as lock shot glares at barrel, who was looking at the book over her shoulder.

"So..can these be preformed in any language?" Barrel asked out of nowhere when she stopped on the page that read 負傷した呪文を治. She smiled slightly "Yes any language, and if you know how to say them correctly you can cast it…it takes a lot of practice to get it right though" Barrel nodded and looked at lock (who was still glaring at him) then at shock, he smiled.

"Sooo, may I pleaseeeeeeeeeeee look at the book, I PROMISE I WONT HURT IT!" Barrel begged with puppy dog eyes. Shock blinked at him and shrugged

"I don't see why not I suppose..BUT if you do ANY damage to it, I wont be afraid to toss you down in the pit of Ooogie's old casino" Locks eyes widened but then they shrank back to normal size and he chuckled slightly _:she would NEVER do that, We've known her way to long..even though at the moment I wouldn't really mind..: _Barrel trembled slightly and nodded quickly before going threw the pages of the book gently, sometimes stopping to look at a page for a mere 10 or 15 seconds. Barrel sometimes even did little hand motions..almost to form words with them. Lock stared at him trying to get his reason from the looks he gave the book and the motions he did.

"Lock? You ok?" Shock asked him as he continued to stare, he looked at shock and nodded as he watched her put a hand on his head, "damn.." he hissed when he felt a slight force on the burn on his head _:if I knew I was THIS dang strong I wouldn't have hit myself!:._ Shock focused her eyes on the burn as she pressed her hand harder on his head, after about 5 seconds she closed her eyes and took a deep breath

"Cháy bỏng và cần được chữa lành, chữa lành người bạn tại ngươi, trước khi nó đi thử thách hơn" she whispered softly as the burn on his head began to disperse into a light grey smoke. Locks eyes widened at the action, it felt soft and relieving as the smoke raised higher and finally disappeared.

"Wow…" he finally said still looking to where the smoke had vanished. Shock chuckled and put her hand to his cheek and caressed it slightly. "Feel better?"

Lock blushed deeply and put his hand over hers,it was soft and warm he loved the feeling of it, he looked at her and nodded, smiling "Yeah,much better.. Thanks." Barrel looked over at the little scene going on and clutched his fists _:MAN I WANNA DO IT RIGHT NOW! But its not the right time…patient barrel… be patient: _He took a deep breath and went back to looking through the book _:just need 1 more spell and…AH HA!: _he stopped and smiled at the page as he started to do some hand motions and mouthing some words. He began to whisper softly "đến nay ngoài việc cho tốt của riêng mình, mang lại cho họ gần gũi hơn để che giấu khoảng cách" At that moment lock and shock was pushed together by a force and was forced to kiss each other,while shocks hand was still on locks cheek and locks hand on shocks. Shock and Locks eyes widened at the sudden kiss and blushed deeply before backing away. "W-WHAT WAS THAT!" Lock yelled as he looked over at barrel who was smiling. " I dunnoooooooooooooo" he whistled as shock went to the book and looked at what page he was on.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING!" shock yelled as she closed the book and ran to her room to put it up. Barrel shrugged and put a hand to the side of his mouth "BUT I DIDN'T HURT IT, DID I?" Lock and Barrel heard a loud UGH coming from the room as she came out.

"OK! AS PUNISHMENT, YOU WILL NOT PLAY THE GAME WITH ME!" shock yelled pointing at barrel as his eyes widened. Barrel snapped his fingers while at the same time stomped his foot "Well that ruins my plan..but I guess this will have to do" Shock gave a confused look while lock gave him the normal do-something-and-I-will-kick-your-ass look. Barrel smiled innocently before grabbing Shocks shoulders and kissing her ON-THE-LIPS.

Shock muffled insults through the kiss while trying to break away, but barrel wasn't as weak as he seemed and he kept a good grip on her. Lock glared even worse then before. _:WHAT THE FUCK? HELL NO! NUH UH! IM NOT SETTLING FOR THIS!: _as soon as lock began to move barrel broke away from shock and began doing hand motions again and this time in a loud tone "Jealous đánh lừa không sợ!Thú nhận cảm xúc của bạn đến một trong những bạn khao khát!"

Locks eyes widened as he felt something controlling his voice. _:whats going on…I want to say…that I..I…: _"I LIKE YOU SHOCK!" he yelled at the top of his lungs shutting his eyes closed doing so. Shock eyes widened and her jaw was dropped, blushing as red as a rose. Barrel grinned and chuckled slightly as he did a victory dance in his head _:HA! I GOT MR.I-DON'T-KNOW-ABOUT-MY-FEELINGS TO SAY HE LIKED HER FINALLY! SCORE 1 FOR BARREL!: _Lock who finally came to his senses noticed what he had just yelled and kneeled down, blushing, covering his mouth with his hands. _:I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! I..I…I LIKE SHOCK?: _Shock noticed how he was blushing and cursing threw his breath.. She turned to barrel. "Why did you cast that on him! He didn't mean it! LOOK AT HIM!" Barrel blinked multiple times _:She's THAT dense?: _

Locks heart stopped _:….I hate you barrel…but…thanks….I guess: _"What makes you say that?" lock finally spoke standing. Shock looked at Lock, Trying to figure out what to say to his question.

"I-Its just.. You never really Sh-showed any affection toward me s-so um…" Lock smirked and began to walk toward her. Barrel noticed how he was walking to shock and realized he had his eyes on only shock at the moment, to him there was no one else in the room but them two, he backed up out of the way to the side to watch.

Shock began to back away slowly before barrel did another hand motion and whispered "Giữ cô ở đó, giữ cho cô vẫn còn, không cho chạy từ khu vực của mình" Shocks feet got glued to the floor. _:WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?: _Lock stood in front of her and put his fingers under her chin to tilt her face up to his level. "What I said…I mean.." He told her with his tone deep,…and truthful Shock blushed and before she could say anything, lock kissed her, deeply….passionately….and loving. Shock left her eyes open just for a moment and slowly closed them, gently kissing him back. _:lock…I….: _lock broke away and grinned at her. "now what are you going to do?" shock gulped and began to mumble out fragments of words and letters "I…li…li….y…ou…li…I…lock…um.." Barrel rolled his eyes and began to do his tricks "biết cảm xúc của bạn, và nói cho họ, thú nhận, dưới ánh sáng tối nay." Shock widened her eyes feeling that her own voice was also being controlled.. _:I hate you barrel…and yet I love you right now: _"I like you too lock" she said very calm and gentle. Lock smiled and grabbed her hand and led her to the cage that would take them out of the treehouse. Barrel looked over at them "Where are you two going?" he asked confused.

Lock looked back at barrel "None of your business" He mouthed a thank you to him and smirked while winking at shock making her blush. With that he led her out with barrel standing there smiling.

Barrel went to his box of pocky and tore it open as he took a piece and ate it smiling while looking out the window "Told ya you'd be thanking me."

**:And with that! Theres one more chapter for you lovely viewers! So look forward to it because it will be the last! (unless I get requests or something I dunno) anyway! Here are the translations for the things if ya wanna know..google translate SUCKSSSSSSSS if you wanna type things**

**負傷した呪文を治 ****= Cure spells injured**

**Cháy bỏng và cần được chữa lành, chữa lành người bạn tại ngươi, trước khi nó đi thử thách hơn = Fire burn and Should be healed, Heal you in person, Before it more challenging.**

**đến nay ngoài việc cho tốt của riêng mình, mang lại cho họ gần gũi hơn để che giấu khoảng cách = Far apart for their own good, Bring them closer to cover the distance.**

**Jealous đánh lừa không sợ!Thú nhận cảm xúc của bạn đến một trong những bạn khao khát! = Jealous fool not afraid! Veterinary get your feelings to the one you desire!**

**Giữ cô ở đó, giữ cho cô vẫn còn, không cho chạy từ khu vực của mình = Keep her there, Holding her still, Not run from your area**

**biết cảm xúc của bạn, và nói cho họ, thú nhận, dưới ánh sáng tối nay = know your feelings, and said to them, confess, in the light tonight.**


	5. Chapter 4

**:NO! IT CANT BE! Yes it's the last chapter =O, I have another story in mind after this so yeaaa XD but I hope you enjoy this chapter this one will have French in it because I forgot to put it in the last chapter sadly,oh..and im listening to nightmare before Christmas songs so this isn't as hard as before! I OWN NOTHING! Expect the plot =w=:**

"L-lock,Where are we going?" Shock yelled as lock pulled her along with him running in the direction toward spiral hill.

"Somewhere we can be alone!" Lock replied smiling _:I'll tell her there,Im not nervous now,I'm telling her clearly and I mean it,I don't want to be helped by barrel anymore today,I'm going to do this by myself: _

Shock blushed at his reply and smiled softly "ok"

Lock pulled her up to the top of spiral hill, the exact same area where Jack and Sally confessed to each other.

_:Flashback:_

"_My dearest friend, if you don't mind I'd like to join you by your side" Jack began to sing approaching sally, She stood up as jack continued to step forward and keep singing "Where we can gaze upon the stars"_

_Sally smiled and began to sing along as jack stepped even closer "and sit together, now and forever" jack went up to sally and gently took her hands into his,gazing down at her _

"_for it is plain as anyone can see, we're simply ment to be" They exchanged glances for just a couple more seconds before stepping even closer to each other, wrapping one another into their arms, starting to kiss passionately._

_As they broke away and continued to gaze into each other eyes (or eye sockets because jack don't have any eyes! _) Jack smiled and broke the silence. _

"_Sally?" He said her name softly breaking her out of her little trance._

"_Yes? Jack" She smiled_

"_I love you, and I don't what I'd do if you weren't around" He calmly told her as he softly ran his bony hands in her hair._

_Sally blushed "J-Jack..I-I love you too" _

_:End of Flashback:_

Lock took a deep breath and turned around to face Shock and put his hands on her shoulder "Shock!" Shock blinked multiple times "Y-Yes?" She asked as she looked into his, him looking in her eyes, almost searching for something. Lock Gulped

"I-I Love you…Shock.." Shocks eyes widened as she smiled and almost tackled him with a hug.

Lock stumbled a little bit from the sudden tackle, "I-Is something wrong?" He asked nervously. Shock shook her head

"No..I'm just so happy!" She broke away from him and put her hand on his cheek "I love you too lock" Lock blushed as red as his hair. He smiled and put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him,starting to kiss her with all his love and care.

"UGH! Where are they? THEY'VE BEEN GONE FOR 3 HOURS!" Barrel yelled as he looked into his empty pocky box. He closed his eyes and sighed. _:At least I helped those 2 lovesick fools out:_ at that moment he heard the cage raise up relieving a very tired out lock and shock.

"WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SOOOO LONG?" Barrel asked suspicious of what could've happened within 3 hours. Lock and Shock blushed and lock whispered something in shocks ear, making her nod.

"Goodnight, Lock,Barrel" Shock took off to her room. Barrel just got more suspicious and confused.

"Wa-Wait! What happened between you two?" Lock smiled and rubbed his head blushing still. Barrel turned to lock trying to get something out of him "What did you….two…" Barrel started to think making his eyes widen "do..WHAT THE HELL? YOU TWO DIDN'T DID YOU?" Lock did a shush sign and nodded

"I-Is that bad?" Lock asked nervously

"I DUNNO! YOU 2 ARE 16!" Barrel blurted out. He sighed and face palmed "So..im assuming you 2 are going out"

Lock rolled his eyes "WELL DUH!"

Barrel smiled and slapped locks back "Good I was tired of watching you 2 wrestle and then only get nervous when I point out how weird the pose looked,but now im assuming you guys took care of some of those poses when you two-"

"B-BE QUIET!" Lock ordered him blushing.

"WHATS ALL THE NOISE!" Shock came out in her short purple nightgown sighing, Lock looked her up and down and smirked while looking at barrel. Barrels eyes widened.

"Mon cher, vous regarde presque assez bon pour 'manger'" Shock Blushed madly and mumbled something under her breath. Locks smirk just got even wider and walked over to shock and started to whisper in her ear "voulez avoir un souvenir de ce qu'on a fait sur la colline?".

Shocks mouth opened and she blushed "A-AGAIN? W-WE J-JUST-" she got cut off by lock kissing her and taking her by the hand leading her to his room.

Barrel stuck his tongue out and did an 'ugh' face before looking in a bag, taking out some earplugs. "Looks like this'll come in handy now" He stuck in the earplugs and went to his room.

This…is a CRASY friend group.

**:This doesn't look as good as I thought it would but eh,what am I gonna do about it? *smiles* I will have another fic up I will put up a summary of it on my profile soon so please look forward to it! Thank you to all who read and reviewed this story it was a lot of fun to write! I love all of you! Oh and here are the translations if anyone wants to know!**

**Mon cher, vous regarde presque assez bon pour 'manger': My dear, you look almost good enough to 'eat'**

**voulez avoir un souvenir de ce qu'on a fait sur la colline?: Want to have a memory of what we did on the hill?: **


End file.
